Back Home
by XAXRX
Summary: 5 years since she left the place she loved. 5 years since she last looked into the green eyes she adored. And 5 years since she was truley happy. Rated T just in case
1. Second meetings

Chihiro walked through the scattered trees, kicking rocks as she hiked up the mountain that she got lost on years before.

She was 17 now, yet she still remembered vividly, the world that she visited. Five years ago. The world with the boy, the very strange boy. Even now she could still remember him so well. The spirit. The spirit of the Kohaku River. The one she knew as Haku.  
The one that helped her through the short visit to the world. The one she saved from the witch.

She sighed as she kicked another rock out of her way., She looked up ahead. She was finally here. She couldn't believe that she actually found it. Five years later. She walked passed the little statue and walked through the halls of the temple. When she finally cam across to the other side, she saw the field and the dried river bed. She saw the small town and smiled.

She took the small card she had written on with her name. She might need this for later. As she put it back in her pocket, she skipped along the rocks of the river-bed. She remembered how she had to stumble across this path.

She walked back to the stand that her parents had eaten at, and she saw the feast that has been prepared for the spirits. She turned and saw the large clock tower. She smiled and walked towards it. She looked across the edge of the bridge and saw the train.

When she pulled back in, she looked at the tower. A few more minutes to sundown. She sat down and leaned her back across the side of the bridge.

She was like Alice. She had found her way back to the rabbit whole so many years later. She went back to wonderland.

She looked back up at the sky. The colors painted across like a canvas an artist has just finished painting. She smiled.

She heard faint footsteps. She knew who they'd belong to. Finally she could be back where she wanted to be.

The place that felt more of a home then her actual home. Even though she had only spent a few days here, opposed to years with her parents, This was where she wanted to spend her life.

Finally she stood up and turned. Then stared into the green eyes she had seen long ago.

_**A/N: **_**So... What do you think? I tried to make this prologue more of a poem type thing. I'm actually really excited about this story. I have a TON of Amuto (Shugo Chara pairing: Amu+Ikuto) one-shots planned and they are all from songs. So I thought I would start out with this. My first spirited Away fanfic! **


	2. Back Home

She didn't move. Just stood, and stared. She was afraid one move, one breathe, would cause the boy in front of her to disappear. That this could all just be a dream again. That this place, was still a part of her memory.

Finally she had to breathe. She took in one slow, deep breathe. The boy was still there, silent. She slowly took one step forward. Followed by another, and another. She picked up pace. Slowly she realized she was running. Then, no more then one inch in from of the boy, she stopped.

She was, again, afraid that if she tried to touch the boy he would be gone. She took in another breathe and reached her hand out. The figure didn't move, didn't disappear when she put her hand to his cheek. She smiled, as her eyes widened. She jumped into a hug. The boy stood shocked for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Haku." She finally spoke. "Or do you prefer Kohaku now."

"Chihiro… you're… you're here…" He whispered into her hair.

"I'm back." She mumbled into his chest. He gently pushed her away.

She had a confused look on her face. He smiled as he pointed to the sun. She hadn't noticed that it was already below the horizon.

"Oh…" She said, she looked down at her hands. Faded.

"It's been a while…" He said. "We have to get you food." He looked at her. "Fast."

She nodded and followed him to a local stand.

"Sit." He commanded. She did as instructed. Why was he so calm? Wasn't he happy to see her? No more then a minute later, he came back with 2 Ichigo Daifuku and 2 cups of tea. She nibbled at the Ichigo Daifuku then drank her tea.

"Welcome back." Haku said.

She looked up into his eyes.

"Are you not happy to see me?" She asked.

He sighed. "Why did you come back."

"I missed you…" She said taking another sip.

"You don't belong here. You can't want this place."

"This place is magical…" She said, looking at the spirits getting off the boat. "It's amazing. And you're here. I couldn't ask for a better place to be. I couldn't stand being away. I tried to forget, I just couldn't. I couldn't forget the bath house or Lin. Especially you Haku. Or if you liked to be called Kohaku…" She trailed off.

"Haku is fine…" He said looking down.

"What's wrong?" Chihiro asked.

"Why did you leave. Your home your parents."

She looked down again. "my parents got a divorce. I didn't want to deal with that. And my friends… friends…. What friends…." She stopped. "I love you Haku."

She looked up. He seemed shocked.

"Chihiro…"

"Please, please let me stay. This is what I want please…"

He was quiet. He didn't speak, just stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Lets' go…" He said, pulling her up.

"Where."

"I think you can remember."


	3. Old job

"She won't turn me into a pig will she?" Chihiro asked as Haku lead her to the bath house.

"No, no." Haku assured her. "You just have to get your job at the bath house back so you can stay."

Chihiro nodded as she gripped Hakus' hand tighter. For the first time, in 5 years, she felt comfortable, safe, and… home. Who would have thought, the place she stated for no more then a couples of weeks, was more of a home to her then her actual home. Well her OLD home.

"Ready?" Haku asked.

Chihiro nodded.

She knocked on the door. Hopefully, she won't be blown in this time.

"Come in." She heard the voice on the other side, of what she remembered, many doors. She didn't want to risk what happened last time. She pushed the door open to reveal another room, and many open doors. She began to walk. Then she realized she was walking alone. She turned to see Haku standing at the first doorway.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

He shook his head. "You have to sign a contract, remember? You have your name right?"

She nodded. "But why can't-"

"I promise I'll be right here when you get back."

"Okay…" Chihiro said.

She turned on her heel, then began walking through the doors.

Finally, she was there. The office, or study, still looked the same. Well, didn't everything in the spirit world. She studied the room for about half a second until the figure at the desk talked.

"What do you want." It said, completely oblivious that they had already met.

"Granny, you don't remember?"

"Granny! How dare you-!" She looked up and her eyes got wide.

"Sen?" She said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back."

"As I can see."

"And my name is not Sen, it's Chihiro."

"Yes, yes the pretty name. But what are you doing back here. You don't belong here. No doubt Haku already knows."

"Yes. And I would like a job."

"As I said last time I don't give jobs. And you've failed to answer me. What brings you back to the bathhouse."

"I don't think I should answer you, until I get a job."

"Still a stubborn little human."

Chihiro stayed silent.

The witch sighed. "You came back, after 5 years and expect me to give you a job."

"Yes ma'am." Chihiro said.

"You do remember who I am right. You seem rather calm."

"Yes ma'am I remember."

"And you do remember that I will take your name back again right? And that this time, we have nothing to bargain with. You must stay with us. Forever."

Chihiro nodded. "Yes I know ma'am."

"Well then. You seem to know what your doing. But if you mess up, there will be consequences."

"I understand ma'am."

"You know what to do." She said, getting back to her work. "Just sign your name then it is mine. Your name will once again be Sen."

"yes ma'am."

"Then, obviously since Haku is waiting, go with him. He will find you a place to live, and get you back to your old friend Lin. You can be her assistant. Then they can get you a uniform. You start tomorrow."

Chihiro finished singing and put the piece of parchment on her desk.

"Thank you ma'am" She bowed.

"Get to work Sen."

Chihiro looked up to see that she had gotten back to work (yet again). She sighed, then left. One by one each door she passed shut. Then, as promised, Haku was sitting there waiting.

"She remembers me." Chihiro said, smiling faintly. "I got my old job back. She said I need to find a place to live, and I need to find Lin."

Haku nodded. "Come, I'll help you find her."

They turned back down a dark hallway, then pulled a button, that cause the elevator doors to open. One in and door shut, Haku spoke.

"You can live with me." He said.

Chihiro turned to face him.

"Really?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Arigato!" She said and hugged him. He reacted in shock for a second, then wrapped his arms around her.

The doors opened again as she backed away.

"Come on," He said grabbing her hand. 'Let's go find Lin."

Chihiro smiled, then nodded as they left the elevator.


End file.
